In today's computer network environment, it is common that significant amounts of data are customarily stored and used by various users across a multitude of applications, systems, and databases. Naturally, data management has become an essential task for many data intensive industries. A smooth business operation relies both on the efficiency and security of the applications, systems, and databases. With the advancement of computer technologies, the size and complexity of applications, systems, and databases are increasing continuously.
Different users of the applications, systems, and databases normally have different levels of access rights. From the perspective of data management, an administrator is powerful in that he usually has a full access to the applications, systems, and databases and all data stored therein. He can freely read, write and modify any stored data. However, other users may be given different access rights depending on their needs. Some may have read access rights only, while others have write access rights.